model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Estelle Martin
"And you know, a chain is only as strong as its weakest link, isn’t it? That’s why we’ve all gotta stick together... and encourage each other to do well! When we knock each other down, we’re only hurting ourselves as a school… So let’s… stick together! And that’s what really inspires me, about the Sticking Charm…" — Estelle explaining how the Sticking Charm inspires her Estelle Martin (b. 6 June, 2005) is a half-blood witch and the daughter of Shila and Roland Martin. She has two siblings, Josalyn and Sebastian. She was sorted into Gryffindor House at (Model) Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Physical Appearance Estelle has medium brown skin and dark brown hair. She almost always keeps her hair in a braid to keep it out of her face, and she has fringe covering her forehead. She has a round face and light golden eyes. She stopped growing early and has been cursed to being short for her whole life. She tends to wear comfortable clothes, vastly preferring robes, pants, and shirts over dresses and skirts. She also wears a lot of Gryffindor colours and clothing repping whatever her current favourite Quidditch team is. Personality Estelle is determined, friendly, and enthusiastic, and wants to stand up for what's right even if she can't always find the courage. After being sorted into Gryffindor, she decided that she would try harder to live up to her house's reputation. She goes on to proudly consider herself a blood traitor later in life, once she learned what that means. In her earlier years, she generally has an optimistic outlook on life, and she wants to cause as little harm as possible. She's afraid of hurting other people, even if it's by accident. This sometimes leads towards her acting patronizing, especially towards Muggleborns. Estelle is also extraordinarily awkward, hardly able to make her way through an interaction without stumbling over her words, rambling, or mentioning something uncomfortable. This causes her to isolate herself socially, and she's a little afraid of making friends, although she wants to. When she feels attacked or defensive, she tends to tell white lies, but she isn't very good at it. She aspires to become great at Quidditch. Her favourite position is Beater. Likes Estelle's favourite food is potatoes and her favourite drink is Chai tea with orange and cinnamon. Her favourite colour is yellow. She enjoys reading fiction books of all types. She has even read Muggle realistic fiction in an effort to learn a bit more about how they live. She enjoys sitting on her favourite rock by the lake in order to relax, but she prefers to be alone at these times. She'll never say no to a nap in the Gryffindor dorms, and she's almost always in the mood for flying around on the Quidditch pitch. Possessions Camera Estelle owns a magical camera that she uses to take pictures of people. She originally bought it for her Humans of Hogwarts column, so that she can include a photograph with each blurb in order to best represent the person. She also plans on using it for the Art Club after she learned that photography is a valid form of art too. Her camera makes moving photographs, the same type you would see in any normal wizarding newspaper. Cloak Estelle owns an enchanted cloak that she fondly dubs the "Cloak of Comfort". Along with being comfortable and fluffy, it doesn’t get too hot or too cold, always at a comfortably warm temperature for sleeping, and a cool breeze passes through on hot summer days. It smells nice and doesn’t easily get dirty, and it's waterproof. It can also double as a sleeping bag, as it can be wrapped around her and there is sufficient support for her head (using the cushioning charm). Any light in the inside of the sleeping bag can be dimmed in order to simulate night-time. It can also play soft music, usually piano music. The cloak is a dark, muted blue on the outside, and a silvery, shiny light colour on the inside. Wand From September 2016 until May 2019, Estelle had an ebony and unicorn hair wand, 11 and 3/4 inches. After it broke from her sleeping on it in her third year, she went to Ollivander's in Hogsmeade to get a new one, and ended up with her current wand: poplar and unicorn hair, 10 and 1/4 inches. Broom Estelle owns an Air Wave Gold broom that she bought in the summer before her third year. She previously practiced her flying on school brooms or family brooms. She has said about it, "Mine isn't.... ya know, one of the real expensive ones either, but it's so exciting to finally have one of my own." Books Quidditch through the Ages Estelle was given a copy of Quidditch through the Ages by Ariana Havelock for Christmas in 2018. It's one of her favourite books, and she always enjoys reading through it and learning about the history of Quidditch - one of the few times she actually enjoys history. Family Background Estelle's father Roland is of French descent and went to the Durmstrang Institute in his youth. Her mother Shila was born in India, and attended the Kalale School of Magic. Roland met Shila when they both took a position at the Ministry of Magic in Britain, she at the Portkey Office and he at the Floo Network Authority. After dating for several years, they decided to get married. After giving birth to Estelle in 2005, the young couple decided to move around the world. Estelle's younger sister, Josalyn, was born in France in 2008, and her younger brother Sebastian was born in South Africa in 2011. They also lived in India for several years. However, after Estelle turned seven, the family decided to move back to Britain and find a stable place to live. They settled on Leicester, and moved into an ordinary Muggle neighbourhood. Roland returned to his job at the British Ministry, and Shila took care of Sebastian, as he was still quite young. Estelle and her siblings were technically homeschooled, though not to the extent that most families went to. Therefore, their first brush with true education came when they were 11. School life Estelle had a hard time finding her niche at Hogwarts at first, but is now part of several clubs, namely the Hogwarts Herald and the art club. She runs an interview based column for the Herald as well, with the goal of meeting new people and helping Hogwarts students learn about each other. Her favourite subject is Transfiguration, so she works hard at that, but she also enjoys Charms class. In her third year she was given the title of Co-Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team along with Calypso Casseo. She was also assigned two mentors, Valeran Levi and Kairav Deane-Ward. In her fourth year, she decided not to play Quidditch competitively anymore and focused on learning new Flight techniques. After completing her OWLs in fifth year, she left Hogwarts to live with her girlfriend, a Hufflepuff girl two years older than her. Relationships Note: All relationships in this section will be to NPC's (non-Model Hogwarts characters). Josalyn Martin ''Estelle: “Hey, don’t go learning it by yourself! I’ve gotta supervise you.”'' ''Josalyn: “I thought you didn’t want to get in trouble, though?”'' ''Estelle: “Oh… Well, I wanna make sure you get it right, right? That’s, uh, a little more important to me.”'' — Estelle to Josalyn while teaching her Wingardium Estelle's younger sister Josalyn was always quite jealous of her. Josalyn was Estelle's Quidditch partner growing up, meaning, since Estelle played Beater, that she was more or less target practice. They had a very good relationship despite this, at least in Estelle's eyes. Though Josalyn was better at general academics than Estelle, especially the exacting science of Potions, Estelle never felt threatened by her talent. After Josalyn went to Durmstrang, Estelle felt jealous and spiteful towards her sister's friends, who she felt were making Josalyn meaner. Despite Josalyn becoming more and more her own person, Estelle was determined to keep their sisterly bond intact. Diana Sakharova "Of course not. Even when we're in different places, I'll remember you. Even if you're in the Muggle world and I'm in the middle of Diagon Alley. That's just how friends should be." — Estelle to Diana after her first term at Hogwarts Estelle's family and Diana's family were the only two wizarding families in their Muggle neighbourhood, so the parents often grouped Estelle and Diana together for playdates almost immediately in order to occupy their time. It was more or less known at that point that Diana had no magical ability, but since neither of the two were old enough anyways, this did not impact their friendship. They soon became fast friends. Estelle was sad to leave Diana behind when she went to Hogwarts a few years later, but tried her best to encourage her to find the bright side when Diana went to Muggle school. During her time at Hogwarts, Estelle continued writing letters to Diana, and tried her best to be accommodating. Gilderoy Lockhart "You’re a liar and a cheat, and… and you have no integrity! Not even an ounce!" — Estelle to Gilderoy Lockhart's portrait Estelle's fascination with the infamous con artist began in her second year when she began writing for the Herald and discovered that he had started it, years ago. She wrote an article detailing his own work for the school newspaper, which went by the name The Lockhart Herald while he was in school. In it, she was quite critical of his work, as she felt it did not represent the Herald well. In her fourth year, while studying for finals, an old portrait of Lockhart before his memory-wipe struck up a conversation with Estelle. Repulsed by his attitude towards integrity, she left angrily. However, after her finals were over, she returned in order to satisfy his burning curiosity, and asked him how he could live with himself. She considered his explanation, but after thinking it over decided that even though he made people happy with his lies, being true to herself was more important. At the end of the summer between her fourth and fifth year, Estelle went to the Janus Thickey Ward in St. Mungo's and met the real Lockhart. She had a pleasant conversation with him, told him about the Herald, which he didn't remember, and left him some gifts. More information I've assembled a Google folder with an assortment of monologues about Estelle, as well as articles, assignments, and poetry Estelle has written. It's organized by time period. You can find it here! Contents * Pre-Hogwarts (881 words): A memory from Estelle's childhood. Submitted OOC as Estelle's second year Charms final. * Year 1 (2497 words): A moment from Estelle's winter break in her first year. Submitted OOC for the winter story contest in first year. * Year 2 (497 words): A few of the more interesting parts of Estelle's Charms notebook in second year. Includes her recollection of her first moment of accidental magic, as well as the story of when she got her first wand. Written in first person. * Year 2 (938 words): Estelle's time capsule monologue. Takes place in the Gryffindor girl's dorm as well as the lake. * Year 3 (833 words): Estelle's second wand monologue, in which she receives her poplar wand. Takes place in the Hogsmeade branch of Ollivander's. * Year 3 (891 words): Estelle's fourteenth birthday, in which she receives the Cloak of Comfort. * Year 3 (834 words): A couple of Estelle's more notable Obaresco scenes. * Year 4 (2481 words): Estelle's elemental magic monologues, theory only. * Year 4 (4478 words): Estelle's various interactions with Gilderoy Lockhart. * Various: Estelle's IC articles for the Herald. Written in first person. ** Year 2 (546 words): Gilderoy Lockhart: The Man, The Legend. ** Year 3 (706 words): Model Hogwarts and the Forest Conundrum. Note: May contain sensitive material. Based on a scene in the library. ** Year 3 (121 words): Have You Seen This Frog? Based on a scene with Laken Valentine in the Gryffindor common room. ** Year 4 (428 words): Potions in Practice. Based on IC interactions with several students. * Various: Estelle's poetry for the Herald. ** Year 2: Bezoar ** Year 3: Tea Gallery Art by Estelle Kljsdflkdsfds.png|Estelle in a witch hat carols estelle.png|Estelle and some Gryffindor housemates (Laken, Adrian, Calypso) are serenaded by the house ghosts for Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff in December 2017. ksdjfklsdjfksldf.png|Estelle in her third year getting pumped up for a Quidditch game. jkjfdklsdfjdskjl WOOO its finished 2.png|Estelle dressed up for the Halloween dance in 2018. Total.png|Estelle's outfits for Charity Week in 2019. Squoosh.png|Estelle as a kid on Christmas Eve. kdsfjkdslfjsdf1.png|Estelle in her Gryffindor robes kdsfjkdslfjsdf2.png|Estelle in casual clothes (Holyhead Harpies shirt) Art by Others EstelleBall.jpg|Estelle's outfit to the Halloween ball in 2019, drawn by Layla! Bryonydrawthing.jpg|Estelle drawn by Bryony! Desart.jpg|Estelle drawn by Desmond! FullSizeRender-1.jpg|Estelle drawn by Val! cute estelle omg.png|Estelle drawn by Amir! the_giant_skeleton.png|Estelle drawn by Meryl! Maz.png|Estelle drawn by Maz! Estelle and Christine.png|Estelle and Christine drawn by Cecilia! ksdfjlkdsjf.png|Estelle at her happiest, drawn by Star! estellee.PNG|Estelle in the skies, by Athalia! Estelle dress.png|Estelle wearing a pretty dress, by Layla! Reliable senpai.png|Estelle being a reliable Quidditch senpai, by Layla! Beater.png|Estelle demonstrating her skills as a Beater, by Layla! Category:Retired Character